


i wanted a dog(u will live as one)

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 05:06:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: chanyeol desperately wants to adopt a dog. that is before baekhyun stands in his way and begs him for a place to stay.Quick drabble





	i wanted a dog(u will live as one)

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, man lol

Chanyeol left his flat on a monday morning with the hopes that he would finally adopt a puppy once he is done with  work.

"what is that?" Baekhyun made a face at the dog bowl he had received.

"scrambled eggs with sausage," chanyeol answered absent mindedly.

"no, i mean-"

"you should be grateful i gave u human food. " he grunted, putting the frying pan in the sink.  
,"  .

Baek sighed, silently, somewhere in the back of his mind agreeing. "what about cutlery tho? Dont u have a fork atleast?"

Chanyeol turned to him, considering the words, "dogs dont use cutlery." He concluded.

"cunt," baekhyun muttered under his breath.

"im sorry did u say something?"

"cup?" Baek reprimanded. "dogs do need water." He smirked.

Chanyeol regarded him with a bored glare before taking out another metal bowl, similar to the other.

"yre right," chan said,putting it down next to him.

"u do know that dogs bite too, right?" Baekhyun gritted, ready to win the argument.

"not dogs that would like to be fed and sheltered under their masters roof till next week," chanyeol said nonchalantly making baek huff.

He leaned over his bowl. The dog bowl. And tried catching the eggs with his fingers, in a desperate attempt to eat them.

Final thought, dont ask chanyeol for help. Never get in his way when he is about to adopt a pet unless u want to become one.

Eh, at least he wont roam the streets.


End file.
